thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
นพวรรณ เหมะบุตร
200px |ชื่อเล่น = อ๋อมแอ๋ม |เกิด = 27 เมษายน พ.ศ. 2535 ( ) |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2545 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ =100px |เว็บไซต์ = FB Fanpage}}นพวรรณ เหมะบุตร (ชื่อเล่น: อ๋อมแอ๋ม) เป็นนักพากย์หญิงไทย เป็นบุตรสาวของบัญชา เหมะบุตร นพวรรณมีผลงานที่หัดพากย์เรื่องแรกตอนอายุ 8 ปี คือ Joseph: King of Dreams ปัจจุบันรับงานพากย์หนังและการ์ตูน เคยได้รางวัลโทรทัศน์ทองคำ ครั้งที่ 32 ประจำปี 2560 จากเรื่องชินจังจอมแก่น ผลงานพากย์ ภาพยนตร์ *Race to Witch Mountain พากย์เป็น ซาร่า *Alice in Wonderland พากย์เป็น อลิซ *I Am Number Four พากย์เป็น ซาร่า *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory พากย์เป็น เวรูก้า ซ้อลท์ *The Cat In The Hat พากย์เป็น แซลลี่ วอล์เดน *Harry Potter พากย์เป็น จินนี่ วีสลีย์, โช แชง, ปาราวตี *Peter Pan พากย์เป็น เวนดี้ *I am Legend พากย์เป็น มาร์ลี้ *The Pacifier พากย์เป็น ลูลู *Big Momma s House 2 พากย์เป็น เคลลี่ *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events พากย์เป็น ไวโอเล็ต *The Ring 2 พากย์เป็น เอเดน *Race to Witch Mountain พากย์เป็น ซารา *Dark Shadows พากย์เป็น แคโรลิน สต็อดดาร์ด *Taken 2 พากย์เป็น คิม มิลส์ *Epic พากย์เป็น โรสแมรี่ โกลด์ *Life of Pi พากย์เป็น อานันดิ * Godzilla พากย์เป็น แอล โบรดี้ * Star Wars : The Force Awakens พากย์เป็น เรย์ * The Avengers : Age Of Ultron พากย์เป็น วันด้า แม็กซิมอฟฟ์/สการ์เล็ท วิทช์ *Zootopia พากย์เป็น จูดี้ *Captain America Civil War พากย์เป็น วันด้า แม็กซิมอฟฟ์/สการ์เล็ท วิทช์ *disney descendants1และ2 พากย์เป็น มาล *My Little Pony the Movie พากย์เป็น ทไวไลท์สปาร์คเคิล *Star wars the last jedi พากย์เป็น เรย์ *The Avengers Infinity War พากย์เป็น วันด้า แม็กซิมอฟฟ์/สการ์เล็ท วิทช์ *Spider-Man Into The Spider-Verse พากย์เป็น เกว็น สเตซี่ (สไปเดอร์เกว็น) *Happy Death Day 2U พากย์เป็น ทรี เกลแมน *Aquaman พากย์เป็น มีร่า *US พากย์เป็น ซอร่า วิลสัน *Star Wars: The Rise of the Skywalker พากย์เป็น เรย์ การ์ตูน *Barbie as Rapunzel พากย์เป็น เมโลดี้ *Lilo & Stitch พากย์เป็น ลีโล่ *Little Einsteins *Potatoes and Dragons *descendants wicked world พากย์เป็น มาล *Ninja Hattori-kun นินจาฮัตโตริ (3Family) พากย์เป็น เคนอิจิ *High School DxD ไฮสคูล ดีเอ็กซ์ดี (REC) พากย์เป็น โทโจ โคเนโกะ , เซโนเวีย *Infinite Stratos SS 2 ปฏิบัติการรักจักรกลทะยานฟ้า ปี 2 (REC) พากย์เป็น ลอร่า โบเดวิก *Date A Live พิชิตรัก พิทักษ์โลก (REC) พากย์เป็น โยชิโนะ, ทาคามิยะ มานะ, โอคามิเนะ ทามาเอะ, ฟุจิบาคามะ มิอิ, ริริโกะ *Fireworks/ Uchiage Hanabi, Shita kara Miru ka? Yoko kara Miru ka? ระหว่างเราและดอกไม้ไฟ พากย์เป็น โออิคาวะ นาสึนะ *น้องสาวของผมไม่น่ารักขนาดนั้นหรอก ภาค 2 Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai SS2 (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มากิชิม่า ซาโอริ (ซาโอริ บาจีน่า) *Busou Shinki นางฟ้าศาสตรา (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ยูครานเต้ *RDG - Red Data Girl เรดดาต้าเกิร์ล (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น วามิยะ ซาโตรุ, วาตานาเบะ อายูมิ *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna จอมนางอหังการโอดะ โนบุนะ (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มาเอดะ โทชิอิเอะ *Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation เทพธิดาฝ่ามิติโลกแห่งเกม (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น คอมป้า, ยูนิ *Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou ยัยกรรไกรใจร้ายกับนายหมาดวงซวย (REC) พากย์เป็น ฮารุมิ มาโดกะ *Kiniro Mosaic ประกายใสวัยฝัน (REC) พากย์เป็น โอมิยะ อิซามิ, อิโนคุมะ มิสึกิ *Unbreakable Machine Doll สงครามจักรกล มนตรา ราตรี (REC) พากย์เป็น ชาร์ลอตต์ บูลว์, โคมุราซากิ *Fantasista Doll ศึกการ์ดป่วน ก๊วนสาวน้อย (REC) พากย์เป็น อุโนะ มิโกะ, อโล *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya สาวน้อยเวทมนตร์อิลิยา (REC) พากย์เป็น อิลิยาสฟิล ฟอน ไอนซ์เบิร์น *Free! ฟรี! (REC) พากย์เป็น อามากาตะ มิโฮะ, ฮานามุระ จิงุสะ, มัตสึโอกะ ริน(เด็ก), ทาจิบานะ มาโคโตะ(เด็ก), นานาเสะ ฮารุกะ(เด็ก) *No Game No Life โนเกม โนไลฟ์ (REC) พากย์เป็น ชิโระ *Sword Art Online ซอร์ดอาร์ตออนไลน์ (REC) พากย์เป็น คอนโนะ ยูกิ(ยูกิ), ชิโนซากิ ริกะ(ลิซเบธ, เฉพาะปี 2 แทนธันวา ภักดีอำนาจ) *Golden Time โกลเด้น ไทม์ (Rose) พากย์เป็น คากะ โคโกะ *Future Card BuddyFight/BuddyFight 100/BuddyFight DDD ฟิวเจอร์การ์ด บัดดี้ไฟท์/บัดดี้ไฟท์ ฮันเดรด/บัดดี้ไฟท์ ทริปเปิ้ลดี (MCOT/Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น อุคิ คุกุรุ, บาล, คุโรดาเคะ เท็ตสึยะ, โซเฟีย ซาคารอฟ *Sakamoto desu ga? เทพศาสตร์ซากาโมโต้ (3SD) พากย์เป็น คุโรนุมะ ไอนะ, ยางิ, ฟูจิตะ เมงุมิ, คานะ, คุโบตะ ชิเงมิ *Shokugeki no Soma ยอดนักปรุงโซมะ (3SD) พากย์เป็น นาคิริ เอรินะ, นาคิริ อลิส, ซาคาคิ เรียวโกะ, ไดมิโด ฟุมิโอะ, คาวาชิมะ อุราระ, โฮโจ มิโยโกะ, อินุอิ ฮินาโกะ, โคกาเนอิ อากิ *Your Name หลับตาฝัน ถึงชื่อเธอ (MVD) พากย์เป็น มิยามิสึ โยทซึฮะ, โอคุเดระ มิกิ *A Silent Voice / Koe no Katachi รักไร้เสียง พากย์เป็น นิชิมิยะ โชวโกะ *Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to นักเขียนสุดป่วนกับผู้ช่วยสุดแก่น (REC) พากย์เป็น ฟุวะ รินนะ *No-Rin ไอดอลสาวชาวไร่ (REC) พากย์เป็น คิโนชิตะ ริงโกะ(คุซาคาเบะ ยูกะ) *Diabolik Lovers รักซาดิสม์ของเหล่าแวมไพร์ (REC) พากย์เป็น โคโมริ ยุย *Valvrave the Liberator จักรกลปฏิวัติ วาลเรฟ (REC) พากย์เป็น เร็นโบโคจิ อากิระ *The Furchester Hotel (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น โฟเบ้ ซีรี่ส์ * Supergirl (Mono29) พากย์เป็น คาร่า แดนเวอร์ส - ซูเปอร์เกิร์ล * ริเวอร์เดล ปริศนาเมืองมรณะ พากษ์เป็น เบตตี้ คูเปอร์ ผลงานการแสดง ภาพยนตร์ *จิตสัมผัส 3D รับบท เจ้าสาวผี ละคร *เซน สื่อรักสื่อวิญญาณ (ช่อง 5) *ธิดาพญายม (ช่อง 7) รับบท องค์หญิงเมืองลับแล *หัวใจเรือพ่วง (ช่อง 5) รับบท ครูประจำของอะตอม *หนีก็ล่า ซ่าก็รัก (ช่อง 7) รับบท แอน หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์หญิงไทย หมวดหมู่:นักแสดงหญิงไทย หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์เด็ก